Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices and methods of fabricating the same, and more specifically to semiconductor devices having bit lines and methods of fabricating the same.
Semiconductor devices are widely used in the electronics industry because of their small size, multifunctionality, and low manufacturing cost. However, semiconductor devices have become highly integrated with the development of the electronics industry, and thus various problems may arise. For example, widths of patterns and/or intervals between patterns in semiconductor devices are being reduced due to the high integration of semiconductor devices, and thus a width of a bit-line contact hole has been reduced. Accordingly, when forming a bit-line, there is high a probability that conductive residue may be generated between a bit-line contact and an inner wall of the bit-line contact hole. As a result, a margin may be reduced between a bit-line contact and a capacitor contact, i.e., a short margin problem.